budokaisagasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo
A middle-class Saiyan warrior from planet Vegeta. He came to Earth with his ally Aisu to take it over, but ended up being defeated by the ESF and it's allies. Afterwards, he started a relationship with Nel, which eventually lead to the birth of their son Kytes. Overview Creation and Concept Ichigo was a responce to all the non-Saiyan like Saiyans that had been appearing in the RP and the lack of real bastards, like how the generic Saiyan is portrait in the show. He was inspired by Ginyu and Takamura, from Hajime no Ippo. Appearance A big, muscular guy with black hair. When coming to Earth, he wears the standard Saiyan armor, blue pants and battle boots and gloves. After Nel destroys most of his armor, he wears shorts and a shirt for a while, but after a while, he gets his armor fixed by Green. Personality A true bastard through and through. He comes up with nicknames for almost anyone he meets, most of them degrading. He cares little for anyone aside from a select few and takes great pleasure in killing weaklings. He loves using his fists to solve all of his problems and this usually does the trick. Besides violent, he's also a major pervert. His greatest fear is to become obsolete, by being outclassed by someone else. This explains his very distant and insulting attitude to anyone he doesn't consider a close friend. Biography Early Life Growing up in a normal Saiyan family, Ichigo had a decent youth and was a very happy boy, until he got a baby sister. She eventually became stronger than Ichigo by a large amount, forcing him to leave home at the age of 17. He enrolled himself as a soldier in the World Trade Organization and tried his best to make a name for himself. He eventually teamed up with a Changeling, Aisu, and the two of them managed to get a good reputation among their peers. Eventually they got assigned to conquer Earth in name of giant space squid. Invasion of Earth Life on Earth Nene Saga He remained unseen for a long time, but eventually returned to Earth to pick up Nel. It was soon discovered that in the years following Nel's imprisonment, he became king of a small planet on which he's been keeping himself entertained. Abilities and Techniques Explosive Wave One of Ichigo's signature techniques. He's a big fan of the both offensive and defensive move and uses it on several occasions. Super Explosive Wave A big fan of these as well and has tried to master them, dispite how much energy they cost. Teleportation A technique he picked up somewhere on a distant planet, while on a mission there. Ichigo uses this to get around and chase down those he wants to kill. It's shown it can take him all the way to different planets if he wanted to. Trivia *Unlike other Saiyans, Ichigo's name is the name of a fruit (strawberry). When Gelsamel realized this, he had already made Ichigo's titlecard and was too lazy to change it into something else. Category:Saiyans Category:Gelsamel's Characters Category:Evil Alignment Category:Nel and Ichigo Saga Characters Category:Nene Saga Characters